ADIOS INOCENCIA
by PheobeGwendolynSheperd
Summary: algo muy extraño le sucede a marlene,ella llora,sufre, esta deprimida...los puinguinos intentan ayudarls,pero ella solo los aleja,¿que le susedera? desde el regreso del parque esta asi.¿podran ayudarla,no,mas bien salvarla?.
1. Chapter 1

Hola se que aun no termino el primero pero agradeceria mmuchisimo si leyeran este .

Adios inocencia

Capitulo 1

Hola este el scenario toma lugar cuando en el episodio otter come wild cuando estan en el parque ok con la historia

Marlene estaba admirando el lugar –wow-exclamo ella y entonces escucho una risa muy hipnotizante –hola-dijo una nutria con un hermoso acento latino-que hace una nutria tan bonita y tan sola aqui afuera soy Antonio y tu-dijo el con sus ojos Esmeralda-soy marlene –dijo ella con un hilo de voz-marlene que vamos debes tener un apellido no-dijo el acercandose a ella pero la nutria no lo detuvo por que se sentia paralizada con la cabeza mirando al suelo-e…e..elizabeth swan-dijo con desconfiansa –bonito nombre y dime sales con alguien –dijo Antonio tomandola de la cintura acercandola –no –dijo con mas inseguridad-bueno es una lastima quieres entrar ?-pregunto con malicia ,pero en ese entonces marlene reacciono y dijo con mucha seguridad-no-entonces a la nutria se le borro la sonrisa y la tomo con mucha rudesa de la cintura no dejandola respirar metiendola a un tronco realmente profundo que no se podian escuchar los gritos de llantos de la nutria

En algun lugar del parque

–donde esta marlene-pregunto el mas puequeño –nolose no estaba con -el mas alto-ahi ta-dijo el expert en armas –marlene donde estabas te perdiste los hielitos dijo –el lider –no importa podemos irnos –dijo ella con miedo-claro pero no quieres…-fue interrumpido por la nutria-skipper realmente quiero ir a casa enserio quiero irme a casa – dijo ela con mucho miedo y con extremadas ganas de llorar-marlene te paso algo mientras estabas aqui?-pregunto el mas puequeñoentonces marlene record lo que le habia dicho si le decia a alguien lo que habia sucedido

Flashback

-recuerda que si se lo dices a cualquiera de tus amigos lo que sucedio aqui no solo te matare a tis i no alos que mas quieres entendido –le dijo con mucha rudez dandole un beso en la mejilla mientras ella solo estaba llorando sin consolacion

Fin del flashback

-no paso nada solo entre mas rapido nos vallamos major si?-dijo ella derramando una lagrima en los ojos

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de adios incencia y atomik27 le puse the puinguin of the opera al fic. Porque me parece que suena major que en español y te agradesco tu revio soy tu fan

PD

Dejen muchos reviews porfis;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos estte es el Nuevo capitulo de ADI bueno no emporta como se pongan las cosas lean

2 semanas despues

-skipper, marlene no ha dejado de llorar ya lleva dos semanas asi nisiquera a venido a vernos ya lose sera mejor que vallamos a ver como esta no lo creen? Dijo el joven cabo –tienes razon sera major que vallamos o talvez no Kowalski que opines –dijo el lider con algo de preocupacion-bueno ni veo por que no ademas se siente un poco vacio sin ella aqui-dijo el con un termino cientifico

En el habitat de las nutrias

-porque porque lo hizo apenas siteniamos 5 segundos de conocernos por que los hombres son tan malos y crueles-penso ella –marlene-dijo skipper y marlene se asusta pensando que era aquella nutria que le habia robado la inocencia –marlene que te sucede por que estas asi hace semanas que esta asi alguien te hizo algo-volvio a preguntar skipper pero estabes la tomo del hombre-no que te hace creer eso no me pasa nada y nadie me hizo nada asi que no tienes nada de que preocuparte asi que pueden irse a su casa y seguir con sus maniobrasde military ok –dijo ella quitandose la aleta de el y corriendo a su habitat tratando de no llorar desconsoladamente-skipper no creo que quiera hablar de eso y si dice que le sucede algo entonces ella ya hubiera querido hablar con nosotros-dijo Kowalski-kowalski tiene razon talvez deberiamos traerle unos hielitos no crees ?-dijo el joven cabo-tienen razon-dijo el skipper

En el parque

-esto seguro animara a marlene-dijo cabopero entonces Antonio los escucho-disculpen pero hablan sobreuna nutria llamada marlene ojos cafes bonita con una cintu…ojos realmente bellos –dijo el con malicia –si por –dijo skipper con suspecha-o esque yo tenia una amiga de la infancia llamada asi y talvez la conocen-dijo Antonio con una una sonrisa-si es ella podemos llevarte con ella si quieres-dijo cabo con emocion-o eso me encantaria amigo-dijo el tratando de que no se vieran sus verdaderas intenciones

En el habitat de las nutrias

-marlene tenemos un amigo que talvez conscas-dijo cabo con emocion-quien es no tengo ganas de adivinar-dijo marlene con voz apagada –creo que ya sabes de quien se trata marly –y marlene pudo reconecer ese acento latino que tanto abborecia que no la dejaba dormer por las noches sin tener pesadillas

Tan tan tan traren de adivinar que eslo que mas sigue los dejo en suspenso los veo en el Nuevo capitulo de adios inocencia bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hola este perdon si parece que tarde eternidades pero primero lo primero bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y porfa denme reviews para inspirarme

(los puinguinos ya se habian ido)

-marlene que sucede acaso no vas a saludar a tu Viejo amigo-antonio le dijo a marlene marlene esta ba aterrada no podia moverse solo podia recorder esos horribles momentos que no la dejan en paz simplemente no la dejan y apenas si comoa ,dormia .hablaba y con ganas de seguir viviendo –an..ant..antonio que estas hacienda aqui y que es lo que quieres no tamaste mas que suicente de mi-dijo ella sin poder evitar los zollosos-oh,marlene vamos no me digas que no lo disfrutaste a un puedo recorder en la manera en que gritabas pidiendo ayuda-le dijo acercandose cada vez mas a ella pues ella simplemente no podia moverse la tomo de la cintura y la acerco demasiado cerca-pero nadie aparecia fue tan exitante por asi decirlo pero que crees linda no me satisfice y me gustaria un poco mas –antonio empeso a besarla en el cuello mientras ella solo trataba de alejarlo pero fue envano y ella podia sentir las patas (o manos como quieran decirle)sobre todo su cuerpo empujandola asia dentro y poniendola contra la pared la nutria intent gritar pero tenia un horrible nudo en lagarganta que no la dejaba hablar solo podia llorar sin consolacion

(hq)

-marlene seguro que esta muy alere de que este con su Viejo amigo no lo creen-dijo alegremente cabo –no lo se cabo viste la exprecion de marlene cuado vio a esa nutria siento como si se fuera a romper a llorar –dijo skipper –oh vamos skipper es solo un amigo de la infancia no tienes por que ponerte celoso no lo crees –dijo Kowalski con tono de burla-no lose yo…. No estoy celoso –dijo el con tono de furia –si claro dijeron en coro

(en el habitat de la nutria)

-espero que lo hallas vuelteto a disfrutarlo linda –dijo Antonio levantandose del piso –sabes ahi que hacer esro mas seguido ahora que eres mi propiedad tienes prohibido a volver a cualquier macho ok-dijo el tomando de la barbilla de marlene dandole un pequño beso en los labios –ok –dijo el –s….ss….si-dijo con mucho temblor y miedo en la voz- bien sigue asi de niña Buena y talvez valla a no lose repepetirlo cada vez mas seguido-le dijo alejandose mientras ella solo estaba tirade en el piso sin querer moverse de ahi entonces alla solo tomo su guitarra y empezo a antar una cancion realmente triste

I remember tears streaming down your face,  
When I said I'll never let you go.  
When all those shadows almost killed your light,  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone,  
But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window,  
Darlin' everything's on fire.  
The war outside our door keeps raging on,  
Hold on to this lullaby.  
Even when the music's gone, gone…

Just close your eyes,  
The sun is going down.  
You'll be all right,  
No one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…

Just close your eyes,  
You'll be all right.  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound…

Bueno este es el mas Nuevo capitulo de este fic en fin la cancion para los que no la concen es safe and sound the taylor swift escogi esta cancion por que aparte de que es una de mis canciones canciones es por que tiene mucho que ver con este que ella cree y sabe que estara bien dejen reviews ademas en algunos capitulos ponder cancciones ok bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lament la espera es ke estoy castigada lo estoy subiendo a escondidasY AQUI ESTA EL CAP.

Marlene estaba sentada llorando de Nuevo es su habitad perdida esn sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida-Marlene has estado asi desde hace mas de dos semanas que te pasa llano vienes a vernos ni ami ni a mi o a mi muchachos te esta sucediendo algo malo ?- dice skipper poniendole una ala en el hombro –no me sucede nada estoy bien –dice marlene tratando de ecitar sollosos –y donde esta Antonio-pregunta skipper –ya se fue ,y te pido de que tu tambien te vallas – dice marlane volteando alos lados aver si no esta Antonio viendola –por favor vete ya-skipper se va mientras que marlene entra a su cueva

Detras del arbol del habitad de marlene

-asquerosa zorra como te atreves a engañarme-dice Antonio en sus adentros-si no puedes ser mia por las buenas entonces por las malas seras mia ,te mantendre alejada de ese pinguino tontoesta noche

En la noche

Marlene estaba preparandose para acostarse justo despues de cerrar los ojos en semanas sintio una mano(patas) en su boca y otras suujetandole el curpo –shhhhhh, no queremos despertar a alguien o si? Despues de eso marlene sintio una bolsa en su cabeza y esposas manateandolasintio que Antonio la arrastraba contra su voluntad.

Tanatan tan ke pasara


	5. Chapter 5

ola se que tarde siglos pero bueno aqui esta y adios inocencia estara en sus ultimos dias (por asi decirlo) gracias por su apoyo y reviews

Marlene POV

Desperte en una cama tan dura como la roca en ella encontre un bote de agua una alberca pequeña ,pescado (no se si a estado por dias asi que sera major que no me lo toque) y una pequeña ventana cuando intente parame senti algo de metal en mis caderas «pero ¿que?» me pregunte ;fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenia una cadena sujetandome la cadera entonces lo recorde todo ANTONIO me habia secuestrado es incredible esta nutria realmente me creia suya tanto como para abuser de mi, amenazar con matar a la gente que quiero y luego secuestrarme ; un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos

-ya era hora de que despertaras cielo- me dijo abriendo la puerta lentamente y solo una pregunta pude decirle:

-¿donde estoy?- el solo se rio bajito mientras se acercaba a mi con toda naturalidad.

-tu nuevo hogar- me dijo sentandome en la con una fuerza colosal

-¿ que?-fue lo unico que se me ocurrio

-no querias hacerme caso cuando te dije que te alejaras de ese puinguino asi que te tome por la noche y – me tomo la barbilla con la mano y me levanto la cara – te traje aqui –

-realmente me crees tuya ¿verdad?-le quite la mano con fuerza – crees que tomar mi virginidad me hace tuya –me levente –yo no soy tuya de ti ni de nadie yo no soy una propiedad para que me tomen de esa manera – vi que tomo cara de ofendido y y me tomo por los hombros con rudeza y me lanzo a la cama dura como roca(me dolio) y se puso encima de mi sujetandome las muñecas con fuerza

-si yo digo que eres mia es por que eres mia-me empezo a besar el cueyo empeze a gritar con fuerza como me lo permitieron mis pulmones esque es asi como iba a vivir el resto de mi vida encerrada en un cuarto y siendo abusada cada vez que el quiere no lo permitire;asi que le di un rodillaso en la parte baja del hombre y lo tire vi como se retorcia de dolor tome la cubeta lo golpe en la cabeza quedo inconciente vi que traia las llaves que me esposaban se las quite y se abrio la cadena y Sali lo mas rapido del cuarto.

Zoologico

Skipper POV

-skipper no hemos visto a marlene en dias nisiquiera sus zollosos no creras…-interrumpi al joven cabo

-imposible cabo, marlene no es tan debil ,ella es fuerte-dije tomando mi actitud seria

-y ¿por que no vamos a verla ?-me pregunto kowalski

-esta bien-trate de sonar indiferente ,pero fallo

Habitat de marlene

-skipper deberiamos tocar ,marlene se ve muy deprimida-me dijo cabo

-mhhhh- dije

-skipper, cabo tiene razon deberiamos tocar-me dijo Kowalski

-esta bien-lo hice a regañadientes – marlene –toque espere y volvi a tocar ,pero esta vez me desepere y entre – marlene! – grite su nombre pero no obtuve respuesta sera que la habian secuestrado ,por que vi todo tirade los cajones al suelo ,la tetera en el suelo echa pedazos «marlene» tal vez nunca la volvere a ver y la ultima vez que la vi estaba deprimida y si ese dia hubiera sido el ultimo dia que pudiera verla me gustaria haberla visto alegre no con sollozos

-caballeros busqueda de nutria inicien operacion nutria- dije saliendo despues de mis hombres y volte pora ver por ultima vez el habitat de marlene.

que les parecio corto o largo no lo se pero esta muy bueno ,si tuienen mi opinion dejenme reviews plis


	6. Chapter 6

hola voy a tratar de hacer mis fics mas largos

marlenes POV

estoy saliendo lo mas rapido posible de este lugar oscuro que es lo unico que puiedo ver *estoy en un laberinto* me dije para mis adentros hasta que vi una luz radiante

eso era.

acaso habia encontardp mi salida.

no pense ni un minuto mas y fui directo a la luz y lo era fui ahi pero mi problema ...

este no era central park.

el infeliz me llevo a otro parque sabia que intentaria escapar a la mas minima oportunidad y me trajo a otro desconocido;senti un hombro sobre el mio volte asustada

pero no era antonio.

era un mapache alto de pelaje gris y ojos marrones

-te ves perdida-

-si esque alguien me trajo por accidente de casualidad no sabes donde estoy-dije intentando no soltar lagrimas

-claro estas en parquet del zoo de Bronx –

-¿bronx?- era imposible que estuviera en Bronx ¿por cuanto tiempo e estado inconciente 6 horas talvez mas quizas dias.

-? de donde dices que eres?,linda- me dijo buscando sus ojos con los mios

-de central park- dije voltando la cabeza

- a si lo imagine, bien pues soy jake;y tu linda.-

No queria ser grosera ,pero algo me decia que algo malo pasaria cuando Antonio despertara ,me buscaria con desesperacion y sin descanso asi que solo le dare mi Segundo nombre o talvez solo un nombre falso

- yo soy Ever- le di ese nombre por que era el unico que se me ocurrio

-bien, Ever te llevare a mi casa ,suigueme- segui a jake sin decir nada en este momento no se si Antonio ya habria despertado o no ,pero no podia arriesgarme

SKIPPER POV

En un lugar de central park

Ya ha pasado mas de 24 hrs desde que hemos buscado a marlene ¿donde estara ? no puedo darme el lujo de dejarla ir simplemente no puedo

-skipper ya son la 2000 hrs ( doce y media en militar)no priamos descansar solo un poco sabemos que estas desesperado por encontarala pero no podemos cerrar los ojos solo unas horas- el puequeño cabo no podia negarle nada

- uds. Pueden descansar necesito hacer guardia vamos chicos a descansar cierren los ojos –les dije alejandome de ellos sin un rumbo exacto ,pero podia sentir el Corazon de marlene el que me guiaba a un lugar desconocido « alla voy marly ,alla voy»

Se que no es la gran cosa ,pero prometo … bueno vere lo puedo hacer para subir mas rapido pues…. YA NO ESTOY CASTIGADA ! viva yo y uds. tambien


	7. Chapter 7

Hola este como veran no podre con adios inocencia por erase una vez y como mi amiga teamdarkrose no puedo con ambas asi que gracias por su paciencia y agradesco todos sus reviews estoy muy agradecida arigato gasaimase (o como se escriba)


	8. Chapter 8

Hola perdoooooon x la demora es k mi otro fic bueno ya los hice esperar mucho

Xxx

Cuando llegaron a la casa de jake ,que era un tronco muy bonito , habia luces velas ,por si acaso, tele, una cama ,un sofa y un cuarto para huespedes.

-bien ever, yo voy a recibir vesitas mas tarde asi que puedes quedarte el tiempo k kieres ,esta es tu casa –le dijo llevandola por el pasillo ,que tenia muchas luces de lampara – este sera tu cuarto hasta entonces – le sonrio

-gracias jake – ella tambien le sonrio

Cuando marlene entro al cuarto vio muchas cosas que no se esperaba,una guitarra , un piano ,un chelo, un violin … en fin. Una cama un baño , un espejo….etc.

-si ,este era el cuarto de musica ,espero que no te moleste – le dijo ,pero ella se quedo viendo una guitarra ,parecian años desde que se intereso por la musica desde el incidente, ella queria llamarlo asi ,pues era la forma mas decente de llamarlo que: la violacion , el arrebato , su adios inocencia …etc.

-esta bien jake – se volteo y le dio una sonrisa

Parecia eras desde que le sonrio a alguien de esa manera.

-bueno ,te dejare sola para que te acomodes – se giro para ir a la puerta y giro la cabeza para voltearla a ver - a y marlene si se escucha musica ,no me enojo – se fue

Ella tenia la tentacion de tocar un instrument en especial esa Hermosa guitarra ,no era española ,pero aun asi era Hermosa , la tomo y empezo a cantar ( hallelujah cover de sofi de la torre)

I've heard there was  
A secret chord  
That David played, and  
It pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care  
For music, do you?  
It goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king  
Composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Your faith was strong  
But you needed proof  
You saw her bathing  
On the roof  
Her beauty and the  
Moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne  
And she cut your hair  
And from your lips  
She drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room  
I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone  
Before I knew you  
I've seen your flag  
On the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and  
It's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time  
You let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show  
It to me, do you?  
I remember when  
I moved in, you  
Your holy dark  
Was moving too  
And every breath we drew  
Was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever  
Learned from love  
Was how to shoot  
At someone  
Who outdrew you  
It's not a cry  
You can hear at night  
It's not somebody  
Who's seen the light  
It's a cold and  
It's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Marlene dejo la guitarra y escucho unas risas ,no queria ser metiche,pero queria saber quien era ,asi que salio de la habitacion y encontro que jake estaba hablando con un armadillo, una liebre u unos chimpanseez.

-muy bien muchachos , suban la carga al camion – dijo jake

-sip- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-oye jake ,crees que vayan a pagar bien por estos rayos-pregunto la liebre

,sip – dijo el llevandose las patas a la espalda -,es muy bobo par alas negociaciones – dijo soltando una risita

-oye J ,escuche una musca de guitarra ,muy encantadora debo decir, asi que dime ,¿quien es?- pregunto un chimpanzee de ojos amarillos – una novia tal vez – dijo el chimpanzee

-no es una amiga que conoci – dijo jake – y se llama … - pero pumm.

Se escucho detras de la pared .

-diablos – susurro marlene por que habia tirado un vaso de plastico y muy Ruidoso

-hablando de la reina de roma - dijo jake acercandose a la pared – ever puedes salir nadie va a morderte – dijo el mapache amistosamente.

-ho..hola – dijo timidamente la nutria

-una nutria? – dijo el armadillo – pense que seria un mapache hembra – dijo el armadillo que al parecer es el mejor amigo de jake.

-soy .. ever – dijo ella

-bueno yo soy Thomas – se presento el armadillo – y ellos son…-

Los otros lo interrumpieron.

-oi Thomas ,podemos presentarnos solos ¿saby? – dijo la liebre – soy alan, ever un gusto en conocerte- se present alan.

-y nosotros andre y andres – se presentaron los chimpaanzees – como podras ver somos gemelos – dijeron los 2 y se parecian mucho.

-un placer – dijo marlene - ¿que quieren subir ?-

-oh,bueno unos …- iba a decir alan

-chiton – le regaño Thomas – no sabemos que mañas tenga,podra ser bonita ,pero no quiere decir que podamos confiar en ella – reprimio thomas

-oh,vamos ,Thomas,no seas asi – le sonrio marlene

-esta bien ,pero si sueltas la sopa ,ya sabemos a quien culpar – le dijo Thomas

-de acuerdo – sonrio marlene

Marlene no habia sonreido en semanas y se sentia … bien.

-bueno ever, nosotros vendemos…oro– dijo orgullosamente Thomas

-¿oro? – dijo sorprendida la nutria -te refieres a el metas, ese oro –

- sip – respondio jake

-veras ever , nosotros vendemos oro para una persona ,que digamos es muy … bueno digamos que somos muy Buenos conocidos - sonrio jake

-oh… - fue todo lo que dijo marlene - ¿puedo ir con uds. ? si,sis,si – sonrio.

Parecian eras desde que le entusiasmaba algo. Y le gusto.

-yo no le encuentro el problema, ¿uds.? – dijo alan

-no, yo tampoco – dijo andre

-bien ,pero de donde diga ''hay no,es decir esto le hace ,un poco de toque femenino …'' o no se que tanta tonteria … te lanzare desde la ventana ¿ok?-

-sip – respondio entusiasmada la nutria.

Xxx

Cuando llegaron ,los demas animales bajaron ,el cargamento, mientras marlene estaba viendo el lugar x fuera .

-lindo ¿no? – dijo jake poniendose a su lado con una caja en las patas.

-si tu lo dices – dijo marlene cruzandose de brazos .

La verdad es que el lugar no era muy bonito ,se notaba que el lugar apestaba a licor mas locion barata . y todo el lugar estaba hecha de madera.y la madera rechinaba.

Cuando entraron el lugar tomo un lugar mas intense a licor . y se encontro con ojos y pelucas.

-encantador – dijo marlene sarcasticamente .

-ah, uno se acostumbra – le dijo andre

-si tu lo dices – le respondio.

-oye ahora que me acuerdo,no me has contado nada de tu familia ,ever – le dijo jake

-ah si pues…- iba adecir marlene pero…

-ah, jake,cuanto tiempo – dijo un lemur café con ojos negros .

-ah, leopold, - dijo jake – cuanto tiempo –

-uuuu, pero que tenomos hoy aqui – dijo leopold acercandose a la caja

-como puedes ver, traje lo prometido espero que tu tengas lo que acordamos ,leopold – dijo jake.

-si lo tengo 100 dlls – dijo el lemur acariciando la caja estilo golum,marlene esperaba que el lemur empezara a decir ''mi precioso'' si eso pasaba , ella se partiria de la risa .

-leo, quedamos con 200 - dijo jake con un tono molesto – nos prometiste a mi y a mis hombres..-

-si,sis,si – pero resulta que… 150. 150 es lo que puedo darte – dijo leopold iniciando una negociacion .

-¿ya viste el brillo del oro en esta caja?, es muy dificil esconderla de los ladrones y mas de A – dijo jake

-muy bien, 160 , 160 – dijo leopold tratando de cerrar la negociacion - tomalo o dejalo – dijo leopold seguro de que ganaria.

-¿escuche 200 ? – pregunto jake

-¿de tu boca? - pregunto leopold – si, mira amigo ,son 180 ,¿si ? tomalo o dejalo – se cruzo de brazos.

-¿180? – dijo algo irritado jake y le vanto el brazo hacia el cielo – muy bien muchachos suban la carga , seguro que ,janicce querra darme 200 , ya sabes , despues de las hermosas joyas que hara ganara mas – dijo jake dandose la vuelta

-bien, bien ,bien – empezo a panicarse el lemur – 195 ,195 ; todo o nada- dijo desesperado el lemur

-¿195 ? – pensso jake –muy prometedor , 195 son –

Cerraron el trato con un apreton de manos.

-mas impuestos son 200 – dijo satisfecho jake

-astuto – dijo el lemur . – bien muchachos suban la carga donde siempre.

-oye , jake , quiero hablar hablar contigo en preivado – dijo el lemur ,jake se acerco, y por impulse marlene tambien se acerco – ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto irritado el lemur .

Marlene solo rodo los ojos. Y se fue .

Jake y leopold fueron a una oficina .

-oye jake – dijo leopold sentandose en una silla setras de un escritorio y sacando una botella de whisky, y le ofrecio uno a jake , y el lo tomo – Antonio ,vino a verme hoy – dijo tomando un tono serio.

-a si y ¿que queria? – pregunto jake sorprendido sabia que Antonio no venia a ese lugar a menos que sea algo importante .

-el pregunto por una chica – dijo el tomando un sorbo de su bebida. – una tal marlene ,dijo que era una nutria , ojos avellana , Buena figura, y muy curveada. Muy oarecida a la que traes contigo –

-¿ever? – pregunto sorprendido ; entonces record el miedo que vio en sus ojos cuando la vio por priemera vez .

-y me dijo que si la veia que le avisara inmediatamente – dijo leopold revolviendo su bebida – o el vendria … y blablabla… pero no se por que la busca con tanta desesperacion – dijo leopolsd volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su bebida. – y dime ¿has visto a esa marlene ?

Jake se quedo pendando ,el conocia muy bien a Antonio ; sabia que era un pervertido sin Corazon entonces se dio cuenta de que … ever no es quien dice ser.

-nop.- dijo tranquilamente – sabes debes sejar de intimidarte por Antonio solo traer problemas. –

-¿seguro?- - pregunto leopold – por que…-

Jake lo interrunpio.

-oye leopold tienes que dejar de lleverte por el es mala compañia – dijo el dejando su bebida en la mesa , pero no se lo tomo.

-si bueno ,esta bien ,solo cuidate de el me tomo del cuello solo par aver si no estaba mintiendo – dijo el llevandose las patas al cuello – y si dolio –

-deacuerdo ,adios – se despidio jake y salio de ahi lo mas pronto possible.

Xx

Cuando jake y marlene llegaron a la casa ella se fue a su habitacion …

-oye ever – le hablo jake.

- ¿si ? –

- necesito hablar contigo – dijo el en un tono muy serio.

-oh, claro – se sentaron en un sofa verde.

- se quien eres…. Marlene – dijo el en un tono muy serio.

-¿que? – intento hacerse la mensa pero fue inutil.

-marlene , por que no me dijiste que Antonio te esta buscando yo te hubiera ayudado – dijo jake algo triste.

-yo..yo… no queria… el es malo… no queria que… no esperaba que… -balbuceo marlene .

-esta bien , te entiendo – la abrazo – es muy entendible ;Antonio es muy desalmado ,solo dime una cosa marlene,¿te hizo mucho daño? –

Marlene al recordar como la habia tocado y maltratado se hecho a llorar en su hombro.

-el me…el .. lo hizo a la fuerza …yo no queria ,pero iban 2 y el queria una 3 y… y…- seguia zollosando.

-esta bien ,marlene, no dejare que se te vuelva a acercar, te lo prometo – dijo acaricandole el pelaje de manera paternal.

Xxx

-entonces ¿ya sabes donde esta?- dijo una nutria jugando con una navaja como si fuera un juguete

-no la he visto A , pero hoy a una chica , nutria tamien ,muy parecida a ella – dijo leopold; esto hizo que la nutria lo tomara rapidamente de el cuello (otra vez)

- ¿con quien la viste ? – lo empezo a levantar

-con… ja…ke…- dijo leopold tratando de tomar aire.

-interesante – dijo la nutria con mucho interes – con que mi perra, esta revolcandose con alguien mas , esta me la va apagar – dijo hablando para si mismo.

-oye…podrias….bajarme….- dijo sofocado el lemur.

-claro,claro – lo bajo - ¿sabes? A veces no eres tan idiota como pareces-

Este tomo aire a boca abierta.

-gra…ci…as – dijo aun tomando aire

-ya,ya,ya no es para tanto – dijo el volteandose y vio unas esposas – me llevo esto – dijo la nutria.

-oye tienes que… -

La nutria lo miro con una Mirada que daba miedo .

-puedes llevartelas, es un regalo – dijo temblando.

La nutria salio de ese lugar y fue para la casa de jake.

-¿crees que puedes huir ? pues estas equivocada – dijo jugando con las esposas – y tu castigo sera peor que nuestros … -rio entre dientes – encuntros …

Xxx

Tan,tan,tan,tan. Ahora que pasara .


	9. Chapter 9

Hola,perdon por la tardansa ,pero tenia rubinrot.

Xxx

Desperte en la cama que jake me habia dado,despues de que el descubrio quien era realmente,no pude hacer mas que llorar,me sentia tan puequeña, no habia llorado asi desde que vi por ultima vez a mi hermano mayor,Gideon, pero bueno eso sera para luego (si atomik27 me inspire en mi hermoso novio)no queria levantarme de la cama estaba tan comoda,pero un agradable olor vino a mi nariz olia a …. ¿waffles? ,dios pero¿cuando fue la ultima vez que habia comido algo? lo recuerdo. No queria levantarme,pero tenia un hambre de lobo siveriano,creo que tal vez solo valla a comer un bocado,de echo yo ya estaba muy acostumbrada a pasar hambre,pero al parecer me desacostumbre,sera para luego la explicacion, solo un waffle no hara daño,¿verdad?. Me levante de la cama , y fui directamente a la cocina. Vi a jake y a sus amigos sentados en la mesa comiendo,riendo como si fuera lo mas normal de todo.

Pase.

-hola,ever – me saludo alan metiendose un bocado a la boca - ¿como amaneciste?-

-bien, gracias –

Supongo que jake no les habia dicho nada.

-me alegro – dijo jake levantandose de la silla ,fue a la cocina ,volvio, trajo un plato consigo ,lo puso en un lugar vacio y me dio una seña para acercarme,lo hice – toma ,come ,sera un dia muy tranquilo-

-demasiado - dijo Thomas –diria yo-

-oh vamos,Thomas , no seas asi – le reprimio alan.

-sip,ademas como crees que vienen los hermosos waffles – saco andres.

-sip, y si no fuera por estehermoso dia libre estariamos comiendo comida barata y sandwiches de camion solo para llevar el encargo a tiempo,no crees andres – dijo andre que estaba al lado de su hermano.

-totalmente deacuerdo ,andre –le sonrio.

Comi en silencio, mientras escuche como todos reian de esa manera que tanto amaba reir yo con mis amigos,pero eso parece ya de hace tantos años,solo asentia mientras fue cuando vino a la memoria un recuerdo de mis amigos y yo.

Flashback.

Los puinguinos y la nutria estaban en el bunque, decidiendo que pelicula ver.

-bueno que tal si vemos amanecer hoy que Edward muere ,quiero comprobarlo- dijo el joven cabo.

-olvidalo,cabo, no iremos a ver walking on sunshine version vampiro – dijo su lider.

Todos, excepto cabo, rieron.

-bueno, que tal si vemos rapido y furioso-sugiro el mas alto.

-sip.!yohoo! – el loco alzo las aletas al cielo de la emocion.

-de acuerdo ,eso me gusta – dijo la nutria.

-decidido – dijo skipper golpeando su aleta con la otra.

-que mal ,yo queria ver como bella se casa con el vampire – se lament cabo.

-no se si dar lastima o reir ,asi que hare ambas cosas.- dijo el lider acercandose a cabo, soba en la espalda y luego se rie a carcajdas. La carcajada de skipper fue tan contagiosa que todos se rieron. Tambien ,except cabo,claro.

Fin del flashback.

-como hoy tenemos el dia libre – empezo jake – podemos hacer lo que querramos ,si succeed una orden vamos a tener que dejar de hacer lo que sea que estemos hacienda –

Alan iba a decir algo pero jake hablo por el.

-y no,no importa si esten viendo el final de la comedia ,alan – dijo jake cruzandose de brazos.

Ese tono me record a skipper ,de como le habla en ocasiones a cabo de esa manera.

-yo voy a recuperar el hermoso sueño que las entregas me han quitado.- dijo Thomas.

-nosotros vamos a ver iron man 3 ,no lo crees,andre? – dijo andres a su hermano.

-claro que si,andres – le respondio su hermano.

Yo por mi parte seguro me encerrare en mi cuarto de huespedes,seguramente llorando por dos razones. 1. Razon extraño a mis amigos no he escuchado nada de ellos en dias ,creo que sean olvidado de mi.

Antonio me quito lo unico que realmente cuidaba y me importaba : mi virginidad.

-yo por mi parte voy a dormir un largo rato,ever no tiene nada que ver contigo, de verdad, me encanta tenerte como mi invitada – dijo intentando no ofenderme.

-no ,esta bien de todos modos yo tampoco voy a hacer la gran cosa.- solo voy a llorar y tal vez cortarme las venas hasta quedar inconsiente .-

-y si mejor ever vienes con nosotros – me sugirieron los gemelos.

-esta bien – accedi.

Con los puinguinos.

Pov de skipper.

-!empieza a cantar, lemur ! – le exigi al lemur de color rojo mientras lo tenia levantado del cuello.

-viejo realmente no conosco a una nutria llamada marlene.-me dijo alzando sus crazos al aire .

Lo baje.

-skipper,creo que este lemur no tiene idea de sonde esta marlene.-me dijo Kowalski con su tono sabiendo.

-leopold ,soy leopold –dijo el lemur que al parecer su nombre era leopold – pero…

-pero...?- dije yo

-si vi a una nutria- dijo leopold

-¿enserio ?-pregunto el joven cabo.

-cielos,no lo se me memoria se esta secando con el pasar del tiempo – dijo el lemur frotando sus pulgares contra ellos mismos.

-dime, que no estas hacienda lo que estas pienso que estas hacienda ,por que si es lo que pienso ,pienso que te dare una gran paliza – dijo hacienda mi ala un puño.

-pero mira que rapido,he vuelto a recordar.-dijo el lemur asustado.- si veamos, era bonita,muchas curvas ,ojos avellana, pelaje color choco…-

-es mi…nuestra marlene! –dijo aliviado -¿sabes donde esta?-pregunte

-sip ,vive con jake-me dijo el lemur.

-danos su direccion – le exigi

-dame dinero – me esta chantajeando este mamifero?

-rico – me voltee a el y rico saco un bat de su estomago.

-cerca del parquet de el zoo de Bronx – dijo asustado el lemur.

-gracias ,leopold – dijo cabo.

-vamonos – dije y Salimos dezlisandonos de ese sucio lugar

Xxx

Sali del ver la pelicula con andres y andre (muy Buena por cierto) y despues salimos a comer y a platicar en elm parque, es pore so que regrese tan tarde. Supongo de jake debe estar durmiendo ya eran las 11 de la noche. Llegue y fui directo a mi cuarto. Y me acoste directamente,pero despues de cerrar mis ojos senti unos brazos tomandome de la cintura. Senti como me estabapresionando con mas fuerza .

-Y ¿como has estado? – me pregunto el hombre que me mantenia aprisionada.

- Antonio…-

Xxx

Que les parecio? Corto? Lo se es que me gusta dejarlos en el trama el proximo capitulo sera largo ,lo prometo. Y si acaso recivo quejas malas como mi amiga ,les juro que las voy a humillar verbalmente y quedaran tan ofendidad que ni tendran el valor de entrar a fanfiction. ,pero claro no puedo esperar mucho de unas tipas blancas ,anorexicas y bulimicas de segurohan de estar demasiado ocupadas metiendose los dedos por la garganta,como para entrar en esta maravillosa pagina . y cualquiera de mis chicas( ,atomik27,irina15 ,y fans de skiline ,marski,y riclene ,etc.) a mis brazos hemanas!


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno esto se los debo por subir mal el capitulo.

Xxx

Senti como me susurraba,senti como las lagramas amenazaban con salir,pero no puedo dejarme llevar por mis emociones.

-yo te extrañe,¿no me extrañaste,encanto?- me susurro mientras reia quedito en mi oido.

-sueltame – susurre,trate de sonar decidida,pero solo salio un horrible sonido.

-y…si no quiero – me empozo a lamer el oido.

-no…no me gusta,sueltame o…- iba a decir algo,pero me interrumpio

-o …¿que? – dejo de lamerme el oido para besarme el cuello mientras me decia:-crei que ya estabas acostumbrada a esto ,no? despues de todo ya lo hemos hecho,¿que? ¿2,3,4 veces?-

¡¿que no puede ser ?! ¡ y el fue el que me había tocado sin mi consentimiento?¡ maldito bastardo.

-¡sueltame! – grite eso hizo que jake abriera la puerta.

Cuando jake vio a Antonio tomándome de la cintura,jake puso cara de horror.

-antonio …-susurro.

-jake – dijo Antonio soltándome de la cintura para levantarse y dirigirse a el.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – dijo Antonio.

-demasiado – dijo escupiendo esa palabra

¿se conocen?

– Antonio,si le vuelves a poner una mano encima te voy a…-

Antonio lo interrumpio.

-¿matar? ,vamos J-qui,no eres capaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca- dijo el dando vueltas sobre jake.

-tu…-iba a decir algo jake.

-bueno,me encantaría quedarme a charlar,pero… – se volteo hacia mi con una cara que revelaba una cara llena de malas intenciones –marlene,y yo tenemos que irnos – dijo camonando hacia mi.(pongan this is war by 30 seconds to mars)

-¡NO LA TOQUES! – grito jake golpeaondolo en la cabeza(no tan fuerte como yo,la ultima vez ,pero lo sejo incinsiente lo suficiente)

-¡JAKE! – grite su nombre.

-¡MARLENE CORRE! – me grito tomándome de la pata derecha – no durara mucho tiempo.

Jake me llevo(corriendo,claro) por debajo de las escaleras(¡uau! Que grande) y abrió una puerta que estaba en el piso,tenia muy buen camuflaje,del mismo color .

-entra –me ordeno sosteniendo la puerta.

-jake…¿Qué pasara contigo? – le pregunte intentando no llorar.

-no te preocupes por mi,estare bien ,Marlene,he hecho cosas realmente malas a lo largo de mi vida,es momento de que pague por mis errores – me dijo,no pude aguantar mas empeze a llorar.

Lo abraze fuerte.

-te kiero …- le dije

-yo también te kiero,marly – me dijo mientras me devolvía el abarazo solo una persona me llama asi y no le he visto desde que llegue a nueva york- cuídate,prométeme que estaras bien ,que no dejaras que ningún idiota te toque – me dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza ,llore como una niña puequeña abrazando a su padre.

-¡JAKE! – Antonio grito.

-corre despertó,cuídate.- me dio un beso en la frente paternalmente mientras derramando lagrimas.

-jake…-susurre. Pero el sol me empujo hacia debajo de las escaleras con cuidado.

-por favor ,no mires hacia atrás ,pase lo que pase no vuelvas ,o te hara mas daño del que ya te ha hecho,adiós ,marly tal vez nos veamos- dijo cerrando la puerta.

XXX

Se k no es tan largo como prometi,pero es k estoy en drama y bueno ,pero prometo que esta vez entrara lo jugoso

Gracias a :

-atomick27

-marlenescarlett

-Irina015

-TeamDarkRose

-Sofialoveanime

-Guest

-violetamarisol


	11. Chapter 11

Holaaaaa,este sit al vez tarde un poco en escribir rubinrot;asi k le avance a este.

Xxx

Podia escuchar golpes contra la ¿Antonio a jake? ¿jake a Antonio? ¿que esta pasando?. No puedo escuchar mas que esos golpes ….¿porque jake se sacrifica tanto por mi? solo tenemos unos dias de conocidos esto…no puedo creerlo…dios mio ,si algo llega a pasarle no podria perdonarmelo ,el es como…un hermano para mi…Gideon, ¿donde estas cuando te necesito? . entonces escuche algo que no queria escuchar …silencio. Lo unico que podia escuchar era mi Corazon palpitando a 100 por hora. Si Antonio logro… ni puedo pensar en la palabra … seguro me encontraria…no pudo volver con el adonde quisiera que el me llevara, al parecer no importaba cuanto lo intentara este degenerado esta obsesionado conmigo…

Alguien abrio la puerta del sotano.

Antonio.

Antonio tenia un arma en la mano(pata,lo k sea)derecha tenia la Mirada peligrosa.

-sube aqui,ahora-

No queria obedecerlo,pero tenia un arma,no dudaria en disparar,es un ….enfermo.

Subi por las escaleras.

Antonio me tomo con rudeza del brazo.

Lo mire asustada,perpleja.

-sueltame- dije en un susurro .

-no,esta vez me asegurare de que no pudas salir de…-me voltoe con rudeza para verlo. Me tomo de la cintura con pervesion se acerco mi y me dijo en un susurro:

-nuestro magico lugar-

Me asuste queria salir de ahi,pero el tenia un agarre muy fuerte.

-NOOO!-grite.

Le patee en la interpierna y Sali corriendo de ahi lo mas pronto possible…pero al parecer su enojo y furia es mas fuerte que cualquier dolor me tomo por sorpresa, y me lanzo contra una pared.

-ya me canse de tu rebeldia encontra de tu amo-

¿Amo?.

Me tomo del cuello con rudeza y me puso una cadena que ponen a los perros para que no se escapen…

-esta vez no podras escapar –

El miedo se apodero de mi mientras jalaba con violencia la cadena.

Xxx

¿corto? Si lo se es que ya no se que mas poner,bueno si se,pero no como acomodarlo,se que no tiene nada que ver con este fic,pero ya subi el nuevo capitulo de rubinrot y no me han llegado nuevos reviews asiq ue porfavor…reviews. necesito al menos 3 reviews,ysi tengo 4,prometo que habra skilene.


	12. Chapter 12

Holaaaaaaa,como estan,aqui yo muy bien.

Xxx

Me llevo arrastrando del cuello como si fuera su perro.

Me lanzo hacia un cuarto oscuro y humedo,y esta vez si no podia ver estaba como boca de lobo.

-!ENTRA AHI!- me ordeno.

Cai al piso frio y duro,detuve mi caida con mis patas.

me levante. Y me volte a verlo aunque no pudiera verlo,pude ver su sonrisa llena de malas intenciones.

-¿por que me haces esto?-dijo llena de furia e intente no zollozar.

-¿por que?-senti que se acercaba a mi –yo te dire por que,por que me gusta que peelen por un lugar que no les perteneze – me tomo con rudeza de la muñeca,me levato y me susurro al oido:-y ese lugar es el de la libertad.

No aguante mas y derrame una lagrima traicionera.

-esto no son los años 20…-empeze a reclamarle,pero antes de que pudeiera continuar con lo que queria decirle me abofeteo lo cual que causo que callera en el vez.

-!callate!, el unico lugar al que pertencen las hembras y siempre debe ser asi :es que la mujer sirva al hombre.- escuche como se habia relamido los labios.-y ahi muchas maneras en la que tu puedes servirme…-

Se acerco a mi y lo ultimo que pude sentir eran sus patas alrededor de mi cintura y me lanzo a la cama.

Acerco su rostro al mio susurrandome al oido:-es momento de que sepas una vez mas cuales son…

-no-le dije inente quitarlo de encima,pero el era realmente pesado,era como tartar de quitar a una montaña de encima-!quitate de encima de mi! !no quiero!.

Senti como sus labios se posaban en mi cuello,como lo lamia,lo mordia,y tambien decidio llegar a mis labios,los mordio duro hasta sangrar,me manoseo pervertidamente todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pechos manoseandolos y dandole vueltas,me dolio,le grite miles de veces que parara pero me ignoro,y siguio,esta vez era mucho peor que las demas,era mas toco las piernas,metio su mano dentro de mi vagina,lo cual a el le provovaban gemidos de placer,en cambio a mi de humillacion y de dolor,esta vez le di la bienvenida a mis lagrimas,al parecer hize algo realmente malo como para merecer esto,lo cual no recuerdo que seria,fui una Buena Hermana menor:atenta,cariñosa,amable, extraño a mis hermanos a Gideon y a Zero.(se que no lo mencione antes,pero ¿no seria genial que tuviera no uno sino 2 hermanos mayores,que claro se me ocurre poner una secuela despues de esta,no me gusta spoilear,pero los 2 hermanos de Marlene saldran en los ultimos capitulos)ellos me cuidaban de cualquiera que se me acercara en la calle.

Estaba yo cuando solo tenia 14 años,y ya habian pasado 3 años desde la muerte de mama,ya saben lo tipico,mi mama se suicidio,mi padre nos abandono y mi padrastro fue a prision (lo saque de F·R·I·E·N·D·S XD) y mis hermanos siempre prometieron cuidarme de cuaquiera…incluso de un mejot amigo…me cuidaban,se sacrificaban por mi y yo por ellos…en mi cumpleaños o en el de Zero o el de Gideon siempre vendiamos sangre para comprar pastel,agua y pescado (de lo mas barato,claro).

Pero nada de eso me contesta a la misma prgunta que siempre me a estado persiguiendo desde lo del porque:¿por que yo?.

**Today I'm write a sad song**  
**gonna make it really long**  
**so that everyone can see**  
**that im very unhappy**

**I wish i wasnt always wrong**  
**I wish it wasnt always my fault**  
**the finger that your pointing**  
**has knocked me on my knees**  
**and all you need to know is**  
**im so sosrry**  
**it's not like me**  
**it's maturity that im lacking**  
**so dont, dont let me go**  
**just let me know**  
**that growing up goes slow**

**Wonder what my mom and dad would say**  
**if i told them that i cry each day**  
**tired enough to live so far away**

**I wish I wasn't always cold**  
**I wish I wasn't always alone**  
**but the parties over**  
**how will I get home**

**And all you need to know is im so sorry**  
**it's not like me**  
**it's maturity that I'm lacking**  
**so don't, don't let me go**  
**just let me know**  
**that growing up goes slow**

**For the rules are meant to bend**  
**and you swore you were my friend**  
**now i have to start all over again**  
**no ones gonig to take your place**  
**and I'm scared you'll never save**  
**all the peices of the love we made**

**And I'm so sorry its not like me**  
**it's maturity that I'm lacking**  
**so don't, don't let me go**  
**just let me know**  
**that I can slip and fall and you wont let me go**  
**just let me know**  
**that growing up goes slow**

**And I'm so sorry, it's not like me**  
**it's maturity that I'm lacking**  
**so don't, don't let me go**  
**just let me know**  
**that growing up goes slow**

Xxx

¿corto? Lo se,pero es que realmente estoy cansada…y el proxima capitulo juro que sera skilene…y marlenescarlett en el . vere que puedo hacer…

Chao,chao.


End file.
